undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Elimination Chamber 2017
ENA Elimination Chamber 2017 BACKGROUND: The last step before the biggest event of the year has to be taken tonight. The 2 main champions have to put their life on the line inside one of the most dangerous matches ever, the Elimination Chamber. Aswell 3 men will fight for an other big prize, a match against the deadman known as the Undertaker * ENA World Heavyweight Championship Elimination Chanber Match Nuru(c.) vs Grim Reaper vs Jack the Phantom vs Raphael vs Thunder Fred vs S.C.M After going through everybody Nuru could be the only man to enter Wrestlemania for the 3rd time as champion. However, there are 3 other former World champions with Thunder, S.C.M and The Phantom, which could make it really impossible to leave the chamber as champion. But one shouldn't underrastimate the other 2 men, that will be locked inside the structure, because every little thing can matter in such a match WINNER: Nuru retains his title after defeating Thunder Fred with a Pedigree * Sio Seb vs Spike the beast After a brutal assult on Sio Seb, which almost costed him his career at BFG last year, Seb is looking for real revenge before the grandest stage of them all. The former Justice Code members and tag team champions will clash for the 3rd time in a really heated up rivalry WINNER: Sio Sebastian defeats Spike the Beast with a Codebreaker * ENA Tag Team Championship The Swag Bros vs House of Power © The only team on the roster, that is still undefeated against House of Power will challenge the champions in a match, that has to be exciting as hell, actually, those 2 teams have never met in a Wrestling ring. If HoP wins, they'll enter Wrestlemania as champions and will make history, after they won the titles at last years WM and never seemed to have any threats WINNER: House Of Power defeat The Swag Bros with a Kick Of Power * Winner faces the ENA World Heavyweight Champion at Wrestlemania Dynamite vs Mr. Hummel Raw and Smackdown general manager Mr. Young doesn't seem to be very impressed by Dynamite's abilities. A man that hasn't even defended his IC title successfully at the Royal Rumble should not main event Wrestlemania, according to Young, so he has to prove once and for all, why he is the one WINNER: Dynamite defeats Mr. Hummel with a crossing Neckbreaker * ENA Championship Elimination Chamber Match Horror(c.) vs Herosta vs Rhinos Lunatic vs Sabry the Savior vs Abysm vs The Cesar After Horror dominated Herosta at the Royal Rumble until the point, where he couldn't stand anymore, the new champion wants to do the same with everybody else, that comes in his way. But who will enter Wrestlemania as ENA Champion? The Savior defeats Herosta after Mr. Hummel´s bodyguard got into the chamber to knock out Herosta TITLECHANGE Winner faces The Undertaker at Wrestlemania * Jackslo vs J.B. Black vs Joungblood All three men were big favorites at the Royal Rumble, but no one came up victorious. Instead of maineventing Wrestlemania, those 3 men have a golden opportunity to face the biggest phenom in Wrestling history and to end his Wrestlemania streak WINNER: J.B. Black defeats Youngblood, after he got assulted by The Phantom and after The Rock brawled with Jackslo